Malide One-shots (Modern AUs)
by SourRazzles
Summary: Little modern AUs focused on Manon x Elide from the Throne of Glass series! There will be love, fluff, heartbreaks, kisses, and much more! Important Author's Note inside.


**AN: Hey peoples! It's been a long time since I posted so why not bring it back with some MALIDE! I'm a little bit new to the Throne of Glass series (still on Queen of Shadows, but after seeing Manon and Elide together and looking at endless amounts of fanart, I had to write some fanfiction). That's why these are modern AUs. Hope you enjoy this first one! **

Holding on Horror

Elide was tensed up the whole ride to the movies. It took her forever to convince Manon that she was ready to see a horror movie on the big screen. They had watched horror movies together before on Netflix, but that was on the couch where Elide could cuddle and shield her eyes against Manon the whole time (she could even remember what had happened in the first two Paranormal Activity movies).

That night, they agreed to see A Quiet Place. When Elide had first heard of it, she thought it would be a nice peaceful movie, until Manon told her it was a horror movie.

"You nervous?" Manon asked when they got to the theater.

Elide gave her a small smile. "Um, no."

Manon ran her eyes up Elide's body before taking her hand. "You're shaking."

"I'm cold," Elide almost dragged Manon into the theater. "I'm sure it's warm inside." she attempted to act like she was excited to see the movie, despite knowing Manon could see right through her.

They got into the theater, bought their tickets, and stood in line for popcorn and sodas.

Elide recognized the two girls standing in line in front of them: Lysandra and Evangeline.

"Hey," Elide got their attention. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're going to see A Quiet Place," Evangeline said with a grin.

"Wow, so are we," Manon said.

"This wasn't my idea, by the way," Lysandra said over her shoulder.

"Aelin said it's really good," Evangeline told them.

Elide took a few quiet deep breaths. If an eleven-year-old was willing to see the movie, then it couldn't be _that _scary. Then again, if Aelin recommended it, it probably had violence… and blood.

Manon gripped Elide's hand tightly.

"It'll be okay," She said quietly into her girlfriend's ear.

After paying for their popcorn and drinks, they went into Theater 2. Elide scanned the giant row of seats. Thank goodness there were plenty of people there. Unfortunately, that particular theater changed their seats from the normals ones to the special reclining ones. That meant Elide couldn't rest her head on Manon's shoulder.

They sat down and shortly after the movie started.

The first thing Elide noticed is that there was no sound.

"Is there something wrong with the audio?" She whispered as quietly as she could to Manon.

"There's no talking in this movie," Manon told her.

Elide mouthed, "Oh."

Everything was chill until there was a very loud noise boomed through the speakers and a monster you couldn't see popped out.

Elide nearly leaped from her seat and covered her eyes.

Manon gently placed a hand on Elide's shoulder. "Do you want to leave?"

Elide shook her head. "No… No, I'm fine."

Manon stood, and with her strong arms, pulled Elide up and sat back down, then had Elide sit down on top of her lap.

"Hey, you can't do that!" A random boy sitting near them said.

"Shhhhh!" The other people sitting around them said.

Manon simply glared at the boy until he huffed and backed down.

Manon took the popcorn and handed it to Elide. "Comfort food."

Elide could help but giggle and cuddle into Manon's neck. It was just like at home. And just like what usually happened at home, at one point, Elide fell asleep.

She didn't know how long she'd been asleep. But when the movie ended, Manon woke her up.

"How was the movie?" Elide yawned.

Manon laughed. "Did you sleep the whole time?"

"Possibly."

While leaving the theater, they ran into Lysandra and Evangeline again. Evangeline was ranting to Lysandra about the movie.

"What did you two think?" The little girl asked Elide and Manon.

Manon smiled. "It was really good. It left on a cliff hanger, so I hope there's a second one."

"Me too! Lysandra had her eyes closed most of the time."

"So did Elide."

"Okay," Lysandra said. "Time to get you to bed. If you're able to sleep at all."

When Elide and Manon got back to their apartment, they got ready for bed. Elide made Manon follow her into every room. Elide was a little bit on edge. Every time she saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye or heard a noise from the behind a wall she would jump.

By the time she fell asleep in Manon's arms, her mind was more relaxed… Until she woke up at 3 am.

Elide rolled over and realized Manon was no longer there. She started to panic.

She got out of bed and picked up a flashlight out of the drawer. She was too afraid to make any noise because, in the movie, sound attracted the monsters.

Quietly as she could, Elide tip-toed down the hall. There was a faint buzzing sound coming from the kitchen. When Elide shined the flashlight around the room, she couldn't see anything. She was too scared to whisper.

Elide got to the refrigerator, which had been mysteriously left open.

Then…

"Elide,"

"Ahhh," Elide screamed, through the flashlight in front of her, and blocked her eyes with her arms.

"Woah, Elide, it's just me."

Elide unblocked her eyes and saw Manon standing with a concerned look. She had yogurt in her hand.

"Oh…." Elide took a breath. "It's just you. A monster didn't get you. What the hell are you doing down here in the middle of the night?"

Manon held up her yogurt. "Getting a snack. I guess I thought have told you before I left you alone."

Elide let out a stressed laugh. "No, it's fine. I think I'll just go back to bed."

Manon's head tilted. "We could go to the living room and watch TV if you'd like."

Elide nodded. "I would like that a lot."

The two girls sat down on their big couch and cuddled up together. Manon ate her yogurt and Elide focused on the TV and the warmth of her lover.

When Manon finished the yogurt, Elide went with her to toss it in the trash. Then they went back to the couch.

"Let's fall asleep to a movie together," Elide suggested.

"What movie were you thinking of?" Manon asked.

"Hmmm, how about Annabelle?"

"Really?!"

A giggle. "Of course not. Definitely The Lego Movie."

"Alright, The Lego Movie it is."

An hour into the movie, Elide realized Manon had fallen asleep in her arms.

**A/N: Once again, hope you all liked this! I plan on doing multiple one-shots in this story, all Malide. I have ideas, but feel free to make requests by reviews or PMs (just remember, still on Queen of Shadows and these are all Modern AUs). Also, let me know what you thought of this one! Thanks!**


End file.
